Finding X'ahl
by JGirl88
Summary: Why I'm starting a new story is inside.  Blackfire in on the verge of finding the most dangerous weapon in the universe.  The Titans must stop her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Sorry about changing it up on you guys but not a lot of reviews on the Crazy Life so I wasn't inspired to write it. Starting a new story, but just to let you know I will finish the last Crazy Life. I just need a break from it. Don't own anything; and for those who know everything about the old comics and of X'ahl please don't judge me I'm just writing something new and fresh.

_It is said that the beginning of recorded Tamarain history was the very creation of the Tamarian race itself. A young woman had been abandoned by her people for showing compassion for two infants. She was all alone on her planet and was becoming very sick. The woman needed a cure so she went to the far reaches of the planet to find anything that would be able to help her._ _She was almost there when she had lost both of the children she was caring for. She searched everywhere for them but with her disease she could not search for very long. She needed a miracle._

The young girl's eyes were fixated on her teacher with the open scroll in her hand. This had been her favorite story that her mother had told her every night before bed when they could spend time together. Her sister was not paying attention at all for she was tired of this story. The young princess looked away from her sister and back to her teacher.

_The woman was becoming very weak and could barely keep herself up. A terrible storm was coming so she quickly tried to seek shelter for herself and wandered into a lonely dork cave. The woman waited but the storm never cleared up. The woman feared for the small children's sake hoping for a miracle. Then all the sudden for the first time her planet was completely dark. The woman was petrified with fear. Then the cave began to glow. There were crystals everywhere lighting a path down deeper into the cave. With no where else to go the woman followed the path and soon fell below the surface of the planet._

Some of the fellow students began to laugh knowing that all Tamarains had the ability to fly, and to hear this about X'ahl especially made them laugh harder. Starfire and Blackfire were the only ones not laughing for they knew the origin of Tamaran by heart. The teacher sent fear into all of the students with her menacing glowing eyes. All quieted down so their teacher could finish the story.

_When the woman awoke after her fall she felt strength and her ailment began to vanish. She watched as she was healed, but then she realized it was no longer the crystals lighting her path but five small flames. Each had a different color and meaning. Each flame gave off a power that flowed into the woman. At first they consumed her and she almost went mad with the power when she heard a small cry for her. The young infants had made it through the storm ,but now they were dying. The woman rushed out the cave with her new ability of flight. She quickly came to the infants aid but she had no ability of healing. An idea came to her during her desperate attempt to save them. She was going to give them the power that was given to her, but knowing the power had almost consumed her she gave them just a spark of each flame. Suddenly the infants were given the powers she had but at a much lower volume. The children grew up and began to have children of their own._

Starfire knew the worst part of the story was coming up. Tears came to her eyes every time she heard this. Blackfire gave her a look of warning not to show any signs of weakness. The young girl rubbed her emerald eyes and listened to the rest of the story.

_Decades had past after the infants' death but there were now thousands of people living on the planet that all worshiped the one that had saved the lives of their ancestors. The young woman_ _went by a new name to the people, X'ahl. X'ahl lived on a high mountain to keep the flames away from the people, so they would not become mad with power as she had been. Five years past and the people down below were now starting to realize that X'ahl was becoming very harsh and angry. Then one day she attacked the people who had loved her killing many of them. Seven of the people met together to hide from X'ahl's tirade. Two of them had a bigger spark then the rest, meaning they were more closely related to the original children. The other five were trying to protect them. The five new they had to protect the stronger descendants so they banned together and used all of their power against X'ahl. They used the fifth spark within them to trap her in the very crystals that had lit her way to the flames. They put the crystals away until a thief stole them and assembled them into a crown. After placing it upon his head X'ahl was brought back. This time the direct descendants came to the crown. The power consumed the man and went toward the descendants looking for a larger power source when a mysterious blast was shot at the crown putting it back into five pieces. The five new crystals were way too dangerous so each took a piece separating into five different parts of the universe never to be seen again._

"Are there any questions?" the teacher asked as she rolled up the scroll and handed it back to a guard to put back into the palace's archive. Many small hands went up asking many different questions."

"Who where the infants? Wasn't everyone a descendant? Why did X'ahl turn on her people? What colors where the flames and crystals? Who was X'ahl originally?" each of the children asked all at once. The teacher held up her hand to silence them and began answering the questions.

"No one knows who the infants were. Yes, everyone is a descendant but only the royal family is said to have a bigger spark. The best guess on why she turned was because she was power hungry. The crystals and flames where green, black, violet, orange, and red. No one knows who X'ahl originally was." The teacher said rather bored and ready to be done for the day. The royal sister looked at each other because they both had questions their mother could never answer for them. Blackfire was called on before her sister.

"What was that mysterious blast?" she asked the teacher looking smug at her sister for being called on before her, again.

"Some say it was one of the five, but other than that we're not sure. Starfire, this is the last question so what is it?" the teacher asked bitterly toward her. She looked down at her hands and asked her question softly.

"How do we know X'ahl attacked her people? She seemed to love them. Is it because she was framed?" Starfire asked looking up.

"That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard! All we know is from the archives in your palace." she said angrily.

"But what if we freed her, because it has been so long and..." Starfire could not finish when she noticed the disgusted looks on everyone's faces.

"Sit down, and no more words out of you." the woman said. The school was dismissed and all the children ran out of the school except for the two princesses. The princesses went to school with the children of the grand counsel of Tamaran, inspired by the original five protectors. Their knorfka, Galfore, was waiting for them with several guards.Starfire was lagging behind feeling very upset. This did not go unnoticed by Galfore.

"What's wrong my little bumgorf?" he questioned her, but the young princess remained silent. They arrived at the palace with nothing being said from the youngest princess. She was very solemn. She closed herself off in her room until dinner with the royal family. The servants dressed her and she was sent to the grand dining hall. She sat in her chair and did not touch her plate the entire evening. Starfire usually was in a wonderful mood any time she saw her parents, but she did not even look at them. When dinner was announced that it was done she walked to her room.

"We have to talk to her." the Empress said to her husband. He nodded and told a guard to tell the counsel they would be a little late. The Empress, who was the princesses's mother, was tall with long black hair and green eyes. The Emperor, their father, was a very strong man with red hair, a mustache, and violet eyes. Violet eyes were very uncommon, especially in the royal family.

Starfire was alone on her balcony when her door was opened. She went into fighting stance when she saw it was her parents.

"Mother, father?" she questioned as they came closer to her. Her mother bent down and scooped the young princess up into her arms.

"What is wrong my darling, you seemed so sad at dinner?" her mother questioned her. Starfire hugged her mother trying her best not to show weakness to both her parents.

"I heard my favorite story today, but... the teacher was so mean to me and..." Starfire could no longer hold her feelings inside and began to cry. Her mother tried to sooth her and sat upon the princess's bed still holding onto her. Her father sat down right beside them.

"What did she say my little comet?" her father asked using her nickname. She looked up at them.

"I asked if there was any way to free X'ahl because I don't believe she attacked her people." Starfire answered playing with her hair as to not look at both her parents. Her father tilted her head back up to them so they could both see her face.

"You have so much compassion." her father said to her grabbing her out of her mother's arms.

"Yes, I don't think X'ahl should be locked up either, but there is no way of finding the crystals. But if we did I'm sure she would thank you for believing in her." her mother said to her daughter.

"It is getting late and you need your rest." her father said to her and tucked her into bed while hugging her tight. She began to giggle because of his mustache tickling her face. All three of them where laughing and finally laid their daughter down. Her mother sat on her beside soothing her daughter by singing her famous lullaby. Starfire soon fell asleep and her parents left her room.

Present Day

Starfire was listening to the speech one of the counsel members was giving. She was behind the curtains trying so hard not to be nervous. After facing the end of the world, Slade, and many other villains, one might think she would be ready for this.

"_Pst Starfire" _she heard someone whisper. She turned around to see her brother carying the royal crown he would be bestowing her with. It was the same crown she had worn when she was almost married to the skhlerch.

"_What is it?" _she asked her brother as he came closer to her. He could have been her twin if it were not for his shorter height and hair.

"_Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine, all our subjects will accept this decision." _Wildfire said proudly, because he was the one who came up with this idea.

"Now here they are Prince Wildfire and Princess Starfire." the grand counsel man announced. A loud applause could be heard and the curtains began to rise. Starfire giggled at her brother's expression when being called prince instead of Emperor. The curtains arose and they both stepped out to greet everyone for this important event.

Note Corner

Yeah I've been super busy lately, so don't hate me. Here's the first chapter with the important background story. And present day means Starfire from the last episode in the TT series. I wasn't sure how old the Titans were so I went with the present day thing. My closest guess is 17 or 18. Oh and if one of you could do me a really big favor and try to translate Star's dad's name into English that would be so great, I know her mother's name is Moonfire but can't get the dad's name. All reviews are welcomed from anyone with anything to say (without cursing). :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lies Uncovered

Own Nothing but idea

"People of Tamaran I now give you your new ambassador for Earth, Princess Starfire!" Wildfire announced to everyone. An applause broke out, but the ones clapping the loudest were the Titans. A few weeks ago Starfire had been called back to her home planet, because of some disturbance among her people. Many questioned her loyalty and why their princess was not there helping her brother rule Tamaran. Not wanting to lose their friend, the Titans came up with a solution. Starfire would be the "ambassador" for Earth and she was needed there. It was agreed and Wildfire made the arrangements. Now, here she was in front of her people while Wildfire placed her royal crown around her face.

"I will use all of my power to keep Tamaran and Earth at peace with one another." Starfire announced to everyone. Applause broke out once more while the prince and princess descended the stairs. Starfire was dressed up for the occasion. She wore her mother's old dress, which was long and a diamond shape was cut out to reveal some skin near her naval, but not too much. There were two bustles, held up by a wrist strap on each arm. The dress was the same color as her usual uniform, and every other Tamaranian's outfit. After greeting all the counsel members she went over to her friends.

"The plan has worked, yes?" Starfire asked her friends as she got up close to them. They were all wearing their usual uniforms smiling at her as she got closer to them.

"As long as you don't call it a plan, it's working." Raven said in her monotone voice. Her hood was down for once. The others nodded in agreement. Starfire blushed for her mistake.

"I am sorry. I will no longer call it "the plan." she said to them.

"So, how does it feel to be the ambassador for Tamaran?" Robin asked her as he went to stand beside his girlfriend. She smiled at him fighting the urge to hug him or hold his hand because if Tamaran knew of their relationship, it would most likely be frowned upon. She decided to answer his question to get her mind off of that.

"It feels most wonderful that I get to stay with my friends and fulfill my duties as the princess." Starfire answered Robin.

"Can you please tell me what isn't made out of meat because I'm starving." Beastboy said to Starfire while grabbing his stomach while a huge growl came from it. Raven rolled her eyes at the green changeling. Then Wildfire and his friend Sacumra came up to them. Sacumra knew Wildfire from the planet he used to live on before Starfire found him and brought him back to Tamaran. She looked somewhat like Terra only she had a darker complection and her brunette hair was a bit shorter and thicker. She had violet eyes. She was carrying something strange that the Titans could only guess to be flowers.

"The royal florist asked me to give these to you." Sacumra said while handing them to Starfire. One flower tried to snap at the poor Sacumra. Starfire looked at them sadly but nodded.

"Tell him many thanks and I will deliver them myself." Starfire told her. Sacumra nodded and ran off to tell the florist.

"Hey is everything alright Star?" Cyborg questioned her. She shook her head and began to walk off. The Titans followed her along with Wildfire and Sacumra, who didn't want to be left out. Starfire left the grand hall where the celebration was being held. Starfire then went to a hallway with a dead end.

"Um... Starfire where are you going?" Wildfire questioned now standing next to his older sister. Without a word she handed the weird bouquet to Wildfire as she was putting her hand against the wall. Her hand glowed like she was charging a starbolt but instead the wall formed symbols of the same color and opened up for her. Everyone was now hiding behind Wildfire in fear.

"What was that?" Sacumra questioned in fear and disbelief. Starfire turned around and grabbed the flowers out of her brother's arms.

"This is the way to the Royal's Memorial Garden." Starfire answered going into where the wall opened up at. The others ran in after her following close behind. The Titans were a little more confused than Wildfire and Sacumra. Starfire started down a darkened staircase. When the others followed behind, clear crystals lit up, but very dimly.

"You couldn't fly down to this garden?" Raven questioned her friend who was being strangely cryptic.

"The Memorial Garden is off limits to the public and can only be found by a royal of the Tamaranian line." Sacumra answered for Raven.

"Are there anymore lights because I feel like I'm going to trip?" Beastboy questioned out loud.

"No. The crystals will shut off and your path will not lead you to the Garden if you use any other light source." Starfire answered looking back at him. Robin was getting a little worried for Starfire. He was trying to catch up to her but his path was blocked by Wildfire and Sacumra.

"Is everything ok Star?" he questioned with much concern in his voice. Starfire's head was bowed and she remained silent. Robin knew something was upsetting her but he would have to wait until they reached this garden to find out, if he could wait that long. They finally reached the bottom and Starfire used her strength to pry the old door open. Everyone stepped out seeing nothing but black statues of many people.

"Hey! This isn't a garden! Where are all the flowers and stuff?" Beastboy questioned which earned him a smack on the back of the head by Raven. Beastboy rubbed his head in pain and followed the rest of the group. Sacumra couldn't help but to laugh at Beastboy's remark but she got a stern look from Wildfire.

"There are no plants on Tamaran anymore Beastboy." Starfire answered very quietly with great sadness in her voice.

"Which royals are we looking for?" Sacumra asked. Her question was answered when Starfire stopped at the biggest one. The statue showed an Emperor and Empress together, meaning they had died together. The man was strong and fierce looking with a full mustache over his lip. The woman was very elegant and beautiful with a long ponytail coming down to her lower back. Starfire set the flowers on the statue and the one flower that was snapping before, now seemed to whimper in sadness.

"Why is this statue bigger from the rest?" Robin asked Starfire coming up a little closer to her. Starfire hugged herself in sadness.

"They were the greatest rulers Tamaran has ever known. They kept peace for many years until the Gordanians attacked. They were the first to marry out of love and not of royal blood line." Starfire informed everyone. Sacumra read the names out loud that were on the statue.

"Luande'r. Myande'r" she said out loud. Wildfire took in a shaky breath.

"Mom and Dad?" he questioned out loud to his sister. Starfire nodded as the tears began to roll from her eyes. Robin held her in his arms to try and comfort her.

"Lua... lucy... what were their name's?" Beastboy asked trying to pronounce Starfire's parent's names.

"In English it would be Moonfire and Myfire." Wildfire translated for him.

"The royal family carries the name of fire." Starfire said still in Robin's arms. The Titans nodded understanding a little more of their foreign friend. Then, a blast exploded from inside the castle. Everyone looked up in shock. The Teen Titans readied for battle as well as Wildfire. The smoke was purple but was cleared enough to see an emerging Blackfire.

"Hello brother and sister dear. I hope you don't mind that I came to pick up something." Blackfire said holding up to what looked to be an ancient scroll.

"Whatever you stole you will put back at once!" Starfire demanded staring up at her sister.

"Oh, come now Starfire, you don't recognize this?" Blackfire asked while Starfire took a better look at it. It was the same scroll that she loved when she was a child.

"What do you want with the legend of X'ahl?" Starfire asked rising into the air.

"Nothing anymore." Blackfire began as she threw the scroll down. Sacumra caught it before it hit the ground.

"I only needed that thing to find the right scroll that I was looking for. You see sister dear, many things you know to be true are lies. But the biggest one is where the pieces of the crown are hidden." Blackfire said evilly while her eyes began to glow a dangerous violet color.

"No one know's where the crown is hidden..." Starfire started but was interrupted.

"You see, while I was Grand ruler for a short time I discovered that our beloved counsel had been lying and had hidden this scroll. So lower yourself down Starfire. I'm not in the mood for an easy win. I am going to return as the most powerful being in the universe." Blackfire laughed as she flew away too fast for anyone to catch up with her.

"I think we need to have a talk with the Grand Counsel." Starfire said as she landed on the ground.

"Wait, what was that all about?" Cyborg asked as Starfire started to where everyone had entered from.

"If Blackfire is not lying, then this is the key to bringing down the whole universe." Starfire stated and turned running toward the stairs. Everyone ran after her up the stairs and waited as she opened the wall again. Once everyone was back up in the palace they took a look in the Grand Hall. It was still crowed and Wildfire didn't want to cause any panic.

"I'll meet you in the throne room with the Counsel." Wildfire told his sister. He went into the hall followed by Sacumra.

"I will explain everything as soon as we enter the throne room." Starfire stated as she ushered her friends to the meeting place. They entered a huge room with two thrones at the end of it.

"So, something that could destroy the universe?" Raven questioned as they entered. Starfire turned and nodded sadly.

"When I was small my mother would read me the legend of X'ahl. X'ahl is one of the most powerful beings in the universe but she almost destroyed the Tamaranian race. She was trapped in 5 crystals which formed a crown." Starfire said pointing to the crown she was still wearing. "Five members of the early counsel hid each piece, and each was thought to be hidden where no one could ever find them." Starfire said.

"But Blackfire found a scroll that told her exactly where each piece was hidden." Robin guessed using his expert detective skills. Starfire nodded to him.

"So what's so special about this crown?" Raven questioned still not seeing the importance of this artifact.

"When all five pieces are put together it gives the wearer X'ahl's power, but their body is taken over by X'ahl herself. X'ahl has enough power to destroy planets with one blast." Starfire answered Raven. All of the Titans' eyes went wide when hearing their friend's story. Then the doors burst open with angry counsel members and Wildfire, Sacumra, and Galfore following behind them.

"What is the meaning of this urgent meeting?" the leader asked in annoyance. He was old with gray hair that connected to his mustache.

"The meaning of this is that Blackfire got away with the map of X'ahl's crown." Starfire said angrily with her glowing eyes. Galfore gasped in shock at this news.

"And don't try to deny it." Wildfire said angrily with his eyes glowing using the full force of his leadership to them. The old man sighed and looked at the royals.

"Yes, there is indeed a scroll telling the exact location of each piece - except for one." the man said looking away from them.

"One was lost after a member was shot down when passing by an unknown planet." an elder woman said to them trying to bring some peace.

"So that means Blackfire lost, right?" Sacumra questioned. The counsel members were annoyed with having to discuss such matters to non-royals.

"Blackfire will do anything she can to find the last piece." Galfore said. Starfire knew he was right.

"I must find them before she does." Starfire said looking determined at Galfore.

"You mean we will find it. All we have to do is find one piece and Blackfire's plan is ruined." Raven said to Starfire with the rest of the Titans agreeing. Robin walked up to her and took her hands in his.

"We're not letting you go alone on this. Do you know what the pieces look like?" Robin asked turning toward the counsel members. One nodded and asked for a piece of paper and something to write with. He received them and began to draw. He held up the paper pointing to each one.

"The biggest ones are orange and black. The other two are green and violet. The one that goes in the middle is red. The red one is the one that was lost many years ago." the man said pointing to each one. Robin's eyes grew wide under the mask. He had seen the smallest one (red) and knew exactly where to find it.

"I think I might know where we can look for the red piece." Robin said. Everyone looked at him and Starfire came up to him with a little hope in her eyes.

"Where is it?" Beastboy questioned him. No surprise that it was him to ask first.

"We have to go back to Earth and talk to someone to get it." Robin said, and the person he needed help from to get the crystal, was the last person he wanted to see.

Author's Notes

Sacumra is an OC, she is also in My Crazy Senior Life - the character know as Sam. Not much else to say but, review please. Thank you to all my viewers. Happy Holidays to All.

LOVE ;)

JGirl88


	3. Chapter 3

Who Said Reuniting was Pleasant

Don't own anything but the ideas :/

The T-Car was used most often by the Titans when traveling. Usually driven by Cyborg, who would then clean the car up when they came back to the tower. The T-Car was spotless all of the time and was prepared for anything; well almost anything. The back roads it was currently driving on were full of pot holes and sometimes there was not even a pavement for it to cruise on. Plus the freezing sleeting rain didn't help the paint job at all. But then again Cyborg wasn't driving the car. If it were up to him he would have taken the main roads to get to wherever the Titans were currently heading. This is why Robin was driving the car with Starfire riding shotgun. Cyborg was now sitting in the back between Beastboy and Raven. If he couldn't sit up in the front then he at least wanted a good view of the road (the best he could see of the road that is). His patience hit it's breaking point when a pebble flew up and dinged the hood of the car.

"I let you drive **MY** car, so could you please drive on better roads where **MY** car won't get broken or ruined?" Cyborg half shouted to Robin. Robin cringed but kept his focus.

"Because where we're going we can't be seen by the public, much less the paparazzi." Robin stated still keeping his eyes on the road.

"How much longer is it gonna take because I'm starving back here." Beastboy whined from the back. Raven glared at him.

"Why didn't you get something when we were at the gas station?" she questioned in her monotone voice with a hint of agitation.

"Cyborg wouldn't let me eat in the car." Beastboy said with a huff. Raven glared at the robotic teen. Starfire held on tighter to her pink backpack in her lap (episode "Sisters"). Robin told everyone to pack some stuff because they might be staying at wherever they were going for awhile. The small bag felt a little heavier than before, but Starfire payed no mind to it, for she was too upset because her friends were fighting again. She was about to say something to them when she heard Robin muttering something under his breath and the T-Car began to pick up speed.

"Yo man what are you doing?" Cyborg questioned Robin and the other two started to notice as well. The car went faster and Robin began to talk aloud.

"If we have this much distance left then we need to go at..." he looked at the speedometer and smiled because it read 151mph. Everyone saw a cave coming up with road blocks up ahead but the car was now traveling at 200 mph.

"Dude, we're gonna hit that thing!" Beastboy shouted as the car got closer and closer. Robin ignored him and kept driving. Starfire hid her eyes in her backpack and everyone braced for impact. After a minute nothing happened and the car began slowing down to a comfortable 35mph. The Titans looked at their surroundings. The car was driving down a smooth path in a dark tunnel lit up by lights following the tunnel's path. Robin smirked to see their shocked faces to realize they weren't in a car wreck just now.

"You didn't really think I'd run us into something?" Robin asked them with a sly smile. Beatboy and Cyborg nodded with their mouths wide opened.

"What happened back there then?" Raven asked because her eyes had been shut and didn't watch as they ended up in this tunnel system.

"You'll see in a minute." Robin said but this time not so smug. Starfire watched as they reached a dead end where the T-Car stopped. Then a circular platform under the car lifted them up into a strange dark cave with many odd things in it. There was a giant Penny and some creepy clown looking thing. Beastboy's eyes got huge and began to gleam realizing where they were at. The platform stopped and Robin motioned them to stay put while he got out of the car. As soon as he set foot on the platform, hundreds of weapons were aimed at him ready to fire. All the Titans were ready to get out and save him when Robin stopped them.

"Robin and guests." Robin stated. The weapons immediately powered down and a mechanic voice was heard throughout the cave.

"DNA match confirmed." it said. Cyborg was confused on how a DNA match could be confirmed from voice activation. The Titans slowly stepped out of the car making sure nothing else would happen. Nothing did and Beastboy was the first to speak.

"We're in the BATCAVE! Oh this is so cool! I've got to get his autograph!" Beastboy shouted while running around the car in circles. Cyborg was quiet because he spotted the giant super computer just a level away from where they were standing. Raven looked around the cave. Besides the tacky villain trophy decor, the cave was well lit and rough scraggly walls there were colored deep blue seemed to glimmer. As for Starfire she didn't know where she was or why a cave of bats was so special and decorated like a villain's lair. She also felt a little left out seeing as how all of her friends knew where they were and she did not. Then all of a sudden she heard a low growl from behind her. She spun around eyeing a dog baring it's sharp teeth.

"Oh, hello little canine." Starfire said to the dog. The dog was very tall with short gray fur. The dog came charging at her. Robin noticed, and tried to call the dog to stop.

"Ace NO!" Robin shouted, but with no use. Of course Starfire could get out of the way but this was the dog to the Batman. Just as Ace was ready to pounce a small pink and white blob zoomed out of Star's pink bag in defense mode. Silkie's sharp teeth were bared too and he was not going anywhere. Ace had stopped his charge at Starfire and was trying to get around the mutant larva with no success. Ace backed off and the little larva inched his way back to Starfire.

"Silkie what are you doing here?" Starfire questioned as she picked up the little worm.

"I should ask all of you the same thing." a deep voice came from the shadows. A figure jumped down close to Robin revealing themself to be the one and only Batman. Robin glared at him hating being here, but Batman was their only way of getting the piece to X'ahl's crown. The rest of the Titans noticed the legendary hero and stopped what they had been doing.

"We need your help." Robin barely said through his gritted teeth. Batman's eyes narrowed at him. Truthfully inside he was glad to see Robin again.

"That's not what you said before you left." Batman stated then turned going up a flight of stairs to the giant computer. Robin followed him getting a little annoyed. The others followed as well.

"The Justice League has something we need." Robin stated with his arms crossed. Batman was heading for the chair in front of the big computer when he stopped and glared at all of them.

"Whatever it is you're not getting it." Batman said almost a little confused because he knew Robin would know that the Justice League just doesn't hand important things over to teenagers.

"Please, you do not know the power that you are holding onto. It is very dangerous and alive." Starfire said to him. Batman was surprised by her. Most people were intimidated by him but this girl seemed to have no clue who he was. Beastboy finally couldn't contain himself anymore and ran up to Batman with a pen and sheet of paper.

"Can I have your autograph?" Beastboy questioned with huge stars in his eyes. Before Batman could say anything a black hole opened up underneath Beastboy's feet teleporting him next to a very angry Raven.

"Not now." she said in angry monotone. Beastboy slumped but listened to the sorceress.

"What's alive with great power?" Batman questioned back to Starfire and got everyone's attention back on to why they were there in the first place.

"It's the red crystal which was found and it almost destroyed that one villain." Robin said refreshing Batman's memory on the crystal. Batman's eyes widened remembering the ancient crystal that was now being held in the JL headquarters.

"What does she mean by it's alive?" Batman questioned. Starfire started to tell this man of her heritage and her planet's history.

"...the five crystals are all apart of X'ahl and when put together they will consume the wearer almost releasing X'ahl." Starfire told him. Batman pondered over this when he sighed and finally gave in.

"I'll get a picture up of the crystal to confirm it's the right one. Alfred will show you upstairs while I get it loaded up." Batman said gesturing to the old man behind the Titans.

"Follow me please. And it is nice to see you again Master Robin." Alfred addressed in his British accent. He lead them all to an elevator and went up to the mansion (which the Titans didn't know they were going to). The metallic doors opened revealing a small library with a fire place right across from them. Alfred and Robin walked out of the room and the Titans following hesitantly still not knowing exactly where they were. They were all lead to a smaller room with a large couch and a built in bookcase behind it on the wall. Another fireplace was there with an actual fire going. Alfred left the room and Robin sat on the couch grabbing the small remote and turned on the T.V. across from him.

"Ummmm... where are we?" asked Beastboy standing by the doorway next to Raven.

"In a smaller living room. Alfred will be back with some snacks in a minute." Robin said not looking at them while he channel surfed. Cyborg walked in front of the T.V. getting Robin's full attention.

"He means where exactly are we man?" Cyborg questioned because his scanners could not pinpoint what they were in. The others walked near the couch eager to know too.

"It's classified information, meaning I can't tell you." Robin said flatly. Robin was frustrated now because of Batman's big secret identity. Starfire sat down next to him with confusion all over her face.

"Why can you not tell us?" she questioned him. Being closer to Starfire made Robin understand her more and see every little emotion she was feeling. Besides her confusion he saw hurt from her thinking he was being distant from her again.

"It's not my place to tell you. Only Batman can tell you." he said looking at the rest of the Titans but not Starfire. Alfred cleared his throat and entered the room setting some cookies and tea down on a small table near the couch (only snack I could think of ;/). Raven poured herself some tea and they all sat in silence while watching whatever was on T.V. Ace had made his way into the room but he sat away from the Titans after Silkie growled at him again. After Silkie felt it was safe he continued to sleep on Starfire's lap.

"So you and Batman have issues?" Raven questioned Robin after getting bored with the television.

"Not talking about it." he stated giving her a look that said don't ever bring it up again. Raven looked away while Beastboy watched her. He wanted to say something but was interrupted when Batman came in the room with a single photo in his hand. Alfred came in to clear the empty plate and watched in curiosity as the young red haired girl began to shake in a small way only a butler like him could see.

"Is this the crystal you were talking about?" the Dark Knight questioned holding up the picture. What looked like red electricity that matched the same color as the crystal surrounded Starfire filling her body in agonizing pain. She flew off the couch quivering and a voice came out that wasn't her own.

"So much pain." it said giving control back to Starfire. She let out a dreadful cry of pain still shaking. Everyone was gathered around her. Robin felt so helpless not knowing what exactly was going on. Finally, Starfire fell to the floor passing out from the pain.

A/N Corner

Sorry if the chapter is kinda bad next chapter will have more drama and information in it. Plus a whole gathering of all the Titans and JL members. ;D

Review Pleases and Thank Yous 3


	4. Chapter 4

Invitation

Own nothing but the idea :/ You know I don't really say anything up here so get to reading. :D

The world felt too soft after being possessed and your body consumed by pain. Right now the world was soft, warm, and plush which caused a pair of green eyes to flutter open. Starfire sat up and looked at her surroundings noticing the biggest bed she had ever seen, and she was in it. The cover and opened drapes around her were a soft velvet red color. She also noticed a sleeping Silkie cuddled up next to her on her left side. He seemed undisturbed by the young Tamaranian's awakening. Starfire was a little frightened to find herself alone in a massive room but curiosity was stronger in wanting to know where her friends were. Just then the colossal wooden door to her right opened up very quietly until the person noticed Starfire staring at her visitor. Alfred was relieved to know that the young red haired girl was finally awake. He sat down a tray that held a glass of water on it and a small pill. Starfire eyed the pill uneasily.

"Do not worry your highness, this is just a pain killer recommended by master Cyborg to give you if you were still asleep." he told her noticing how she reacted to the pill when she first saw it. Starfire was relieved to hear that but now she really wanted her friends.

"I thank you for you kindness, but I miss find my friends now." Starfire said while folding the covers off of her and setting her feet on the floor. When she went to stand up Alfred tried to stop her but a shock of pain went through her and she almost fell to the ground if someone hadn't caught her in time. Starfire was helped back into the bed and noticed the girl who had caught her. She had short red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a purple T-shirt with a heart over a blue shirt that sleeves went down to her elbows and black skinny jeans and sneakers.

"Thank you Miss. Gordon for you assistance." Alfred said to the girl and handed Starfire the water and pain killer. Starfire took the pill and drank the water. Now her curiosity was growing greater and greater not knowing this girl and where her friends were.

"You're welcome Alfred." she said eyeing Starfire in a weird way that almost seemed threatening. She left the room not looking back at all. Silkie scooted closer to Starfire warming himself up again from her brief absence.

"Don't mind Miss. Gordon she is just a little... territorial. I will fetch your friends for you now your highness, but I don't recommend getting up anytime soon." Alfred said and left the room closing the door behind him. Starfire didn't want to just wait for her friends, but she had no choice in the matter. Her body was still recovering from what had happened. What had happened? As hard as she tried Starfire really could not remember what had happened to her. All she really could remember was pain, not physical though, it was more emotional. Then the door burst opened with the Titans running to see her. Smiles of relief were on each face.

"You're finally awake!" Beastboy cheered pumping his fist into the air. Raven gave a small smile to Starfire.

"How long have I been asleep?" Starfire questioned her friends. Each of the Titans gave each other a nervous glance until Robin took her hand and looked at her sympathetically.

"You've been out for four days. What happened to you Star?" Robin asked quietly to her. She looked at all of her friends who were now closer to her. Raven was seated at the foot of the bed while Beastboy had turned into Starfire's favorite kitten with the big cute eyes staring at her.

"I do not remember anything but pain." Starfire said honestly looking down. Then she looked back up at her friends.

"Alfred should have given you something before we..." Cyborg started to say but Starfire cut him off.

"No, the pain felt more of being the emotionally." Starfire said still confused and a little scared knowing she had been out for so long. Robin decided to change the subject and get Starfire's mind off of whatever had happened. They could figure it all out later, but now he knew she needed some social time with all of them.

"Are you hungry?" Robin asked her. She looked up and him and gave a small smile and nodded. She hesitated a moment when getting up remembering the pain that struck her when she first got up. Cyborg had warned Robin that she might be a little weak when Starfire woke up, so Robin grabbed Starfire's arm and put it around his neck and hoisted her up. They all kept a close eye on the two as they all headed to the kitchen for something to eat. After the maze of hallways and several long flights of stairs they reached the back door to the kitchen. Raven opened the door and Starfire's eyes grew huge at the sight.

"This is most amazing!" she cheered staring at the huge stove in front of her that made it look like there was a whole team of chefs that cooked instead of one butler. All the appliances were shining and a huge island that held the stoves made room for eating. Like watching a chef cook your meal right in front of you. Instead of sitting up at the wonderful counter top The Titans walked to a booth in the kitchen and sat down. Robin got up and pressed a buzzer on the far wall and the doors opened immediately revealing Alfred.

"What can I serve you Teen Titans?" asked Alfred very politely already putting on an apron and chef's hat.

"One of your homemade pizzas will do." Robin said and sat back down in the booth. They sat in silence for awhile not knowing what to say to one another. Beastboy hated tense situations like this and felt it was his duty to loosen the atmosphere around it. But where to start? He finally decided on informing Starfire of their location and what all they learned while she was out.

"You won't believe where we are Star. We're in the Batman's house and we met Batgirl and the Bathound which was that dog you know that was scared by Silkie." Beastboy said laughing at the memory of the overweight worm scaring off the Dark Knight's dog. Starfire remembered the girl earlier when Alfred brought up her medicine. Starfire thought a minute about this girl. Was she this girl of bats in which Beastboy spoke of? She was about to ask when Alfred set down a piping hot pizza and five sodas. Starfire ate as much as she could. She had gone four days without any real food and was savoring it as much as she could, but in the end Raven won the last slice of pizza. After their food was gone Batman came into the kitchen over to the booth where the Titans sat. Robin's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

"I heard you were up and I wanted to give you time to eat something." Batman said in a very monotone voice to Starfire. She nodded to him.

"Thank you for your concern and the bed you let me rest in." she said to him offering him some politeness back. He nodded and then began to tell them of why he came to talk to them.

"The Justice League is still not sure of giving up the crystal after they heard what happened to her. They want to meet with you and find out a better situation for this crisis at hand." Batman said to them. Starfire knew it was probably her fault for them not getting the crystal, and it would only be a matter time before Blackfire would find out where it was.

"I can try healing you Starfire and get a better connection of what happened so we can try to prevent it when the real thing comes." Raven said from across the booth to her friend. Starfire nodded willingly wanting to get some answers for herself too.

"There's more too it." Robin said in a harder tone to Batman reading him like an open book. Batman glared at him but nodded in agreement.

"The League and I have for quite some time wanted to talk with you about your hero work. We also understand there are more Teen Titans out there than you five. We would like to meet with you all; and since Starfire is going to need more rest I'm willing to have them all here by Friday." Batman said. Being one of the greatest detectives in the world the Dark Knight did not understand the number at which the Teen Titans had grown ever since the fight with the brother Hood of Evil and their televising from Tokyo. The Batman was only expecting maybe ten or fifteen, but was he in for a surprise. Robin huffed but he knew there was no avoiding this.

"Cyborg, help me make the arrangements for **all** of the Titans to come here." Robin said as he started to get up from the booth.

"Does that include Sarah?" Beastboy and Starfire questioned at the same time. Sarah Simms was a young college student that had been working with disabled children that had lost limbs, she was also Cyborg's girlfriend. Yes, this normal blonde young girl had a Titan's communicator after Cyborg's constant begging and Starfire's persuasion to the Boy Wonder. Robin thought about Star and BB's question. Robin had nothing against Sarah, in fact all five of them enjoyed Sarah's company and were happy to see her whenever she could visit. Even though Sarah was a descendent of a great warrior that Cyborg had met when he was thrown back in time, Sarah herself had no powers or abilities that would make her a super hero. But she did have the official Titan's communicator so Robin gave in and nodded. Cyborg got a huge grin on his face and ran off to call her.

It was later on that night when Starfire was preparing herself for bed. She had spent sometime with Raven and her healing and now she was finally able to stand up without much pain. Her room she would be staying in was the same as the one she had woken up in. She was brushing her hair on the bed excited to see all of her friends and to meet this League of Justice. Starfire was unfamiliar with them and felt a little left out from her friends but she did not wish to say anything. There was a light knock at her door and Starfire looked over wondering who it might be.

"You may proceed." she said still sitting on the giant bed. The door opened revealing Robin still in his uniform and a tray with a glass of water and a pain killer. I take the pill and have a drink of the water. Robin smiles at me and sits next to me on the bed.

"You're lucky Cyborg came up with that tablet, most of our Earth medicines don't work on you when you're sick." Robin said with a hint of worry in his voice. I smile and my curiosity does the getting the better of me.

"Why did you come and deliver it for me? I much prefer your delivering but I wish to know why?" Starfire asked him. Robin's face flushes and Starfire giggles while he rubs the back of his neck.

"I just wanted to see you before you went to sleep." Robin answers and I yawn and hug him.

"I met someone earlier today and I wish to know who she was. Alfred called her Miss. Gordon." Starfire asks while still holding onto Robin. He stiffens under her and then takes a deep breath and relaxes ever so slightly.

"She's Batgirl. We were really close...(clears throat)...friends before I left and joined the Titans." Robin says a little uncomfortably. Starfire was getting a little more curious but decided not to pester him any further about this 'Batgirl' tonight. She yawned causing Robin to yawn as well (fun fact: after seeing someone yawn you can't help but yawn within 30 seconds of seeing that person yawn). Robin rubbed her back a little while till he heard Starfire's breath even out and all of her was relaxed into a peaceful sleep. Robin looked down at her and smiled and tucked her into bed. He kissed her on the forehead and turned off the lights before shutting the door. Now Robin had a busy night ahead of him with plenty of calls to make.

_**Somewhere on the outskirts of Jump City **_

A swift jump and he landed on his feet in the ally way running and hopping over a chained fence away from the cops. He finally made himself invisible to them by hiding in an abandoned building. He hated this! If he could break into the Titan's Tower and steal this suit then why couldn't he find some more Xenothium to power the stupid suit. Yes Red X was now just a petty thief trying to get by until he could find any amount of Xenothium. He sighed and slid to the floor to rest himself. Then all the sudden he heard a noise from inside the building. He leapt up and prepared for a fight. Then out of the shadows rolled a tube containing enough Xenothium to power him for at least a month. He crouched down and looked up to see nothing but shadows, but he knew gifts like these came with a price.

"What do you want?" Red X asked standing up with the Xenothium in his hand. Still trying to find who ever gave it to him.

"I've been doing my research and I hear you're the best or the best when you have what you need. I have a ship load full of Xenothium and I would like your help in exchange for all the Xenothium I have." said the dark female voice. A ship load could power this suit long after he was gone, but why choose him out of all the villains.

"Why do you want my help?" Red X asked still keeping his guard up on who ever she was.

"You're young and agile and would make a wonderful partner. The others are way too consumed with taking over the Earth or this city. But you could reach the galaxy with my aide and know how." she said still covering herself in darkness. Red X always pictured himself as a thief but lately he was being pushed around and this galaxy was sounding good.

"First, I have three questions before I help you. One: Where did you get this Xenthothium? Two: How can I be of service to you? And Three: Who are you?" Red X asked. She finally stepped out of the shadows. She looked like the Titans girl but she was different with the Black hair the violet eyes and the body armor garb.

"The only thing my sister ever got right was her taste in men. Earth boys are so hot." Blackfire said with a sly smile and a hiss.

Note Corner

Oooooo... Blackfire's got her eyes on Red X. What will she do next? What is Batgirl's problem? What did happen to Starfire? Will I stop asking these questions and tell you there will be more Titans in the next chapter then ever before? Tune in next time. Oooh and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Awkward Breakfast

Own Nothing but the idea :) Oh and this Miss Martian has a different personality then the one from Young Justice

"Shhhhsh you'll wake her up."

"Well you shouldn't be in here in the first place."

"I know her more so I can stay."

"You guys know your gonna wake her up; right?"

"Is she awake yet?"

"Not yet."

Starfire was asleep until she heard six different voices around her. Starfire was exhausted but she knew she had to get up and regain her strength that she had lost during her time of unconsciousness after whatever had happened to her. Star slowly opened her eyes to see many of her friends in her room. A young Japanese girl with a ponytail was trying so desperately to get on the bed next to Starfire. Starfire smiled and lifted her up next to her, and the little girl made herself comfortable next to Starfire while grabbing a hold of Silkie.

"When did you arrive my friends?" Starfire questioned as she hugged the little Japanese girl. Currently in the room was Sarah, Rose, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, Raven, and Timoko who was seated next to Starfire. Timoko was what Robin liked to call the future generation of heroes. Timoko was only eight years old and she met Starfire while in Tokyo helping her with "the boy troubles". At first she was just a regular young little girl until Robin got a call from the True Master that her granddaughter needed some protection. Timoko's parents had died in a fire after the Titans left Japan and Timoko had come into her powers. She is able to produce a white shield at any moment and at any size. The Titans agreed to take care of her for the old woman, and Timoko went to stay with the other young heroes; Melvin, Timmy, and Teether.

"We arrived shortly around three because of the different time zones." Rose explained for herself and her team which included: Jericho, the Herald, and Miss Martian. Her team also helped with transporting the younger Titans because of the Herald's trumpet. When Rose had first joined the Titans she was confused on her identity; all she knew was that she was the daughter of Slade. After being in the Teen Titans for awhile and confronting her father once or twice she reconnected with her brother, Jericho. When it was time for them to form a team Jericho and Rose stuck together after being separated for so long. The Herald was one of Jericho's close friends so he joined their team, and Miss Martian was the first close friend Rose had so she joined the team as well.

"It is nice to be seeing you all again." Starfire said getting up off the giant bed with Timoko following her.

"Well at least someone is finally in a good mood at least." Raven said following Starfire along with the rest of the girls to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What do you mean by that Raven?" Starfire questioned but Miss Martian answered Star's questioned.

"Because Robin didn't mention that the Justice League would be here." Miss Martian said a little disappointed and looking at the ground. Everyone stopped walking for a moment. Starfire felt frustrated once more not knowing who this Justice League was that she did not know of.

"Unlike me, some of the Titans aren't on good terms with their former mentors." Wonder Girl said giving Starfire a little bit more of a clue to who this League is. Starfire started to wonder if the Man of Bats was in this League as well, then who were the other Titans that knew this League but were not on good terms. The girls finally made it to the kitchen surprised to see that the place was empty. There were many pots and pans and dishes still out, but no Alfred or any of the Titans for that matter. Then another set of doors opened on the other side of the kitchen revealing Alfred wiping his hands off with his apron and grabbing one last dish to be served on the counter when he noticed the girls staring at him wide eyed and confused. He smiled cheerfully at them and gestured for the girls to follow him.

"Everyone is out here ladies. I think they've been expecting you." Alfred said with a wink, so Starfire, Raven, Sarah, Wonder Girl, Timoko, Rose, and Miss Martian followed the butler through the doors he had come through and were led into a huge dining hall. The dining hall had a long wooden table that stretched to the end of this very large room. All the Titans were already seating and talking amongst themselves. To their left was the end of the long table where Batman sat reading the newspaper and behind him was a giant glass window with the velvet red drapes pulled back to let in the light. Alfred set the last tray down at the very end of the table to where some of the Titans had not received their breakfast yet.

"Well... I'm starving. Come on Rose lets get something to eat." Miss Martian said dragging Rose to where the rest of their team sat. There were two chairs waiting for them when they sat down. Wonder Girl went to sit by Cassie, who Wonder Girl had been training and hanging out with. Cassie was another new Teen Titan who the girls had met on Paradise Island where Wonder Girl lived. Cassie had also been in Cyborg's training program for awhile along with the Protector, Melvin, Soldier Boy, and Soldier Girl. Sarah took Timoko with her to where Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby were. Sarah knew how to handle children, but the younger ones still sat close to where Cyborg, Robin, and Beastboy patiently waited for Raven to take her seat next to the boys. Starfire and Raven sat down at the last empty chairs close to the head of the table near Batman. Luckily Robin and Beastboy were sitting closest to the Dark Knight so the girls did not have to feel awkward near Batman. Robin was used to sitting near Batman and the silence that came along with him, but Beastboy however was not. Batman was being pestered over and over by questions and autographs from the green teen.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Batman said to the girls without taking his eyes of the newspaper he was reading. Robin glared at him and Beastboy had stopped his pestering when Raven gave him a good smack on the back of his head. Starfire did not like the tension in the room from everyone especially Robin, so she did her best to lighten it a bit.

"I am truly sorry for being late, I was doing the catching up with some of my friends." Starfire said with a small smile to Batman. Batman finally set down the newspaper and stared at Starfire for a moment trying to figure her out. She seemed too naive and sweet to him.

"It's okay Star, you were probably drowsy from the medicine you took before you went to bed." Robin said glaring at Batman once more. Batman found it quite odd how much Robin seemed to defend this strange girl around himself. Starfire finally started to eat some of the food in front of her since she was quite hungry. Then Batman noticed something very unsual; earlier Robin had requested a thing of mustard from Alfred. Batman thought it was a little unsual but did not question the appetite of a teenager. Robin had not touched the bottle of mustard during breakfast, until now. He pushed the bottle with the back of his hand toward Starfire who took it gladly and began to pour most of it onto her food, which was French toast with peanut butter and gravy. After a pool of mustard covered the odd breakfast she found a straw and began to drink the condiment. Batman looked around at how everyone around her seemed unphased by her eating habit. Even Alfred did not seem to mind as he cleared some of the dishes around her.

"Umm..." Batman started to ask about the mustard but was interrupted by Robin who was one step ahead of him.

"It's just what she likes." Robin said dryly not even looking up a Batman reaching for his coffee. After all the Titans were finished with their breakfast and things started to die down a bit Batman cleared his throat and stood up getting _**All**_ of the Titan's attention.

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice from your busy lives of keeping the Earth safe, but I presume you all know that your help is needed to save the entire universe." Batman said and paused for a moment to let what he had said soak in and to see if Robin had given this information, so far it seemed as he had. Batman then began to speak once more.

"Before we can give you this important artifact we need to make sure that your organization can handle this big task." Batman said and was silenced when a question came up for Speedy.

"Who's we?" he questioned as he was elbowed in the ribs by Bumblebee. Robin's teeth gritted ans he spoke between his teeth.

"The Justice League." he said with much agitation and a hint of anger. There then began unhappy protesting and some arguing from some of the Titans that followed Robin's example to step out of the shadows of their former mentors. But surprisingly Starfire was the first to stand up and cause any real tension.

"First off the crystal does not to belong to this League of Justice and _**we**_ should not be on trial for saving the universe. All of us have saved the Earth and the universe many times without any permission. The only reason for this trial is because of... me." Starfire had finally stopped ranting realizing she was the cause of the arguments and tension. She left the dinning hall in a hurry and exited the kitchen as well, but as soon as she got out of the kitchen she did not quite remember where her room was. There was someone right behind her and Starfire jumped back and let out a small yelp then realized it was Robin.

"I'm sorry about breakfast and the way he's been acting." Robin said with disappointment in his voice. Starfire gave a small smile but shook her head.

"The fault is mine. If I had not reacted so negatively toward the picture and been more stronger..." Starfire was interrupted by Robin.

"It wasn't your fault. Whatever happened to you must have been in your genes with some sort of connection to X'ahl. Starfire, you weren't weak. It was just something that came over you, it happens to all of us." Robin said to her trying with all his might to show Starfire how strong she really was in his eyes. Of course she could bench press a bus and not break a sweat or lift objects ten times bigger than herself, but it was what was inside of her that was the strongest. What she felt and how she showed it with every fiber of her being just made her stronger already than Robin was. After being closer to Starfire since Tokyo Robin really started to learn how much he really needed Starfire. She kept him grounded and reminded him that he wasn't just a hero but that he was also... human with real feelings. Robin pushed some of the hair out Starfire's face and led her back to the dining hall. Batman was standing there waiting for them. Robin gave him a glare and Batman nodded and spoke.

"I did not mean to upset you. You will get the crystal you desire. The Justice League and I just need to speak with you Titans." Batman said a little forced. Starfire nodded and gave him a small friendly smile. Batman left the room and Starfire was separated from Robin by some of the angry Titans surrounding him. Raven pulled Starfire out of the mess while Robin led all of the upset former sidekicks to a smaller study to talk. Cyborg followed Robin trying to give him some backup with the now angry Titans, while Beastboy, Raven and Starfire stayed behind with the other confused Titans.

"Uh... who wants to see if this place has a pool?" Beastboy asked just trying to ease the tension in the now silent room. Raven gave him a glare but the younger children came running up to Beastboy in excitement hoping to have some fun and swim. Beastboy had a sly smile on his face trying to prove a point, but Raven only rolled her eyes. Alfred then came in to get the rest of the breakfast dishes when Raven turned to him.

"This place wouldn't happen to have a game room and a pool would it.?" Raven asked shyly but for everyone else. The other Titans came up to Starfire, Raven, Beastboy, and the little ones in curiosity as well. Alfred gave a gentle smile and nodded.

"Follow me if you will." Alfred said and the Titans followed him still a little edgy over breakfast and the arrival of the Justice Leagues.

Author's Note Corner

Sorry about the short chapter I'm having a little trouble with writers block. Please give me your feedback of what you thought or any suggestions. The next chapter will be longer with hopefully some more detail, until then review like crazy. :D

-JGirl88


	6. Chapter 6

Moment of Truth

Sorry for the late update the last weeks had me so busy. Own nothing but idea

Starfire gently splashed her feet back and forth in the water of the indoor pool while watching the young kids, and Beastboy, swim around. Beastboy had tried earlier to swim in the pool as a fish but since a pool like this is filled with chlorine Beastboy had trouble breathing and transformed into an otter. The children would usually chase him and try to catch the furry animal that swam with them. Teather was put into a small innertube with a bottom since he was too young to swim, so that was able to enjoy the pool as well without drowning. Raven was also in the pool room to keep an on eye on the children she most often cared for. There was a window to the game room overlooking the pool and stairs to connect the two rooms so one could be able to travel back and forth as they please. Then all of a sudden a splash came in Starfire's direction drenching her in water. Starfire rubbed the water from her eyes to see Timoko giggle while floating on a shield she had created toward Starfire.

"You have to come in the pool with us now." Timoko declared between her laughter. Starfire smiled and shook her head no.

"I have not brought a suit that is for swimming like you have." Starfire said. Timoko rolled her eyes and floated away when a towel was handed to Starfire from Redstar, who had made his way down to see her. Starfire dried her face and put the towel around her shoulders.

"I saw you get splashed and thought you could use this." Redstar said in his deep Russian accent. Starfire nodded grateful to Redstar for his generosity. Starfire got up away from the pool and went to sit down in the near by chairs with Redstar. They both sat down and began to catch up with one another.

"How is everything in Titans South? I have not been there in quite some time." Starfire questioned to Redstar.

"Very well thank you. We have had our differences but we are all adjusting quite nicely." Redstar said with a smile. Titans South consisted of Redstar, Kole, Gnark, Argent, Flamebird, and Mirage. Flamebird and Mirage were some of the newest members happy to help out and become part of the Teen Titans.

"Everything will be glorious between you and your new friends after a couple of months." Starfire said when another splash came her way drenching her to the bone while Redstar remained dry. Starfire glared over at the pool to see a sheepish Beastboy and Timoko waving at her from in the pool.

"I think you might wish to clean up before this Justice League arrives." Redstar said helping Starfire up. Starfire nodded and walked up the stairs through the game room, with many eyes staring at her in confusion, and out the door into the maze of hallways.

Robin was surprised that he actually convinced all the former, angry sidekicks to stay. Most of them threatened to leave due to their unpleasant goodbyes with their former mentors. Luckily Cyborg had been there helping Robin when things got really bad. There was just something gnawing at Robin that Batman had done when he heard about the couples in the Titans organization.

TT _FLASHBACK TIME _

"_This is insane Robin! You were the one who left your mentor and created a whole new thing for us ex-sidekicks; now you want us to join back up with them?" Aqualad yelled. Robin understood why everyone was so angry, but he was starting to get a huge headache on the matter. To make matters worse Batman came in to observe the heated argument._

"_Look, we're not asking you to join up with them again. We are just asking you to answer a few questions they ask us." Robin said trying, but failing, to control the frustration in his voice. Then everyone started yelling again in protest with very valuable points, but Robin was couldn't get one word in. Cyborg finally clicked something on his arm that made the same sound as and air horn quieting everyone at once._

"_Look if you don't want to stay here for one day and suck it up, then go ahead and leave the universe to be destroyed." Cyborg said in huge-booming, angry voice. The others looked away a little ashamed._

"_Fine will stay, so we don't have to here Bee nag us about not seeing her boyfriend enough." Speed said aloud. Bumblebee had been dating Herald for awhile now after a mishap between Cupid and Larry the Titan _(Incase your unfamiliar with some of the info I give for the story I get some of it from Teen Titans Go Comics :D)_. Aqualad elbowed Speedy while Batman's eyebrows raised._

"_What about this Bumblebee and Herald?" Batman asked with his arms crossed and a scowl at Robin. Robin was half angry and half surprised. The Teen Titans big award ceremony, in Tokyo, was broadcasted around the world with Robin holding Starfire's hand through the whole thing. Cyborg looked at Robin and Robin signaled that he needed to talk to Batman. Cyborg got the signal and herded everyone out of there. As soon as everyone was out Robin sighed and glanced over at Batman waiting for his response._

"_How long has this been going on?" he finally questioned. Robin gave an exasperated sigh and looked up at him._

"_Right about after Star and I started dating when we went to save Tokyo from Brushogun." Robin said strait forward with his fists starting to clench. Batman looked away for a moment and gave an annoyed sigh and began to speak to Robin._

"_You know how I feel about that. You know she is in more danger than ever because she's close to you. Anyone can use her against you. I can tell you from experience that this is a very dangerous mistake." Batman said trying to reach Robin with some sense not wanting him to be hurt like he was. Robin took in a deep breath and calmed the anger about to explode from out of him._

"_I know, but even if we weren't close and she got hurt I would still feel the same thing, maybe even worse knowing she didn't know how I felt about her. Nothing you say is going to change my mind." Robin said firmly and left the room._

END FLASHBACK

Robin would never in a million years hurt Starfire, let alone break her heart. Right now he was headed to his room to cool down after the awful meeting. Robin continued down the hall when all of the sudden he ran into someone with them falling. The person fell onto him and drenched landed towel on his head. Robin grabbed the towel off his head and looked to see Starfire had landed on him. He chuckled to see her soaking wet with the towel that was on his head.

"Star what are doing and why are you all wet?" Robin asked with a smile. He sat up and helped her off the floor while wrapping the towel around her shoulders.

"I was searching for my room so that I may dry off from Timoko doing the drenching of me from the pool water." Starfire said with a smile and a little blush coming to her face because she managed to soak Robin from the fall. They both gave a small laugh and Robin put his arm around her shoulder and decided to lead her to her room since he was the only one around who knew every inch of the manor by heart.

"Come on Star I'll show you where it is." Robin said and lead her the right way. Starfire rested her head on his shoulder making Robin happier that he still had her this close to him. Robin brought Starfire to her room and she went to dry herself off. After about an hour after deciding she might as well take a shower and find a clean uniform Starfire heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Raven waiting for her.

"Oh... hello Raven what are doing here?" Starfire asked a little bit curious to Raven visiting her.

"I came to get you because... the Justice League are here with the crystal." Raven said in her monotone; but Starfire cold here the worry in Raven's voice. Starfire was now serious and ready to face the crystal.

"Are you to be taking me to this Justice League?" Starfire questioned Raven, while still being a little bit frighten about seeing the crystal after the last time she had seen it. Raven nodded to her about taking her down to where everyone was waiting for them.

"You were right about the crystal being alive. I could feel the essence of a being trapped in the confinements of the crystal." Raven said to her, trying to reassure Starfire about seeing the crystal again. Starfire gave a week smile to Raven and readied herself.

"I am ready." Starfire said, then both girls were transported by Raven downstairs in her black aura. When the black magic lifted Starfire saw that they were in the cave of bats. Everyone was waiting for them. All of the members of the Justice League were there along with all of the Titans. Timoko came up closer to Starfire, because the strangers frightened her a little bit. Wonder Woman stepped forward, while Cassie had to restrain herself from freaking out over her idol.

"We hear that we, the Justice League, have something that belongs to your planet." Wonder Woman said. Starfire couldn't help but feel the limelight on her because of the many pairs of eyes that were on her. Starfire inhaled deeply and readied herself to speak.

"X'hal does not belong to anyone, we merely wish to keep her out of the grasp of my sister." Starfire said to this woman in front of her. Wonder Girl's face was thankful to her mentor for being gentle to her friend. Wonder Woman smiled and nodded for Martian Manhunter to step froward. He held in front of him a containment unit with a glowing red crystal inside of it. It gave off an eerie glow that would make anyone take a step back from fear of the crystal. Starfire's vision was blurred, but she felt fine.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked from where he was standing by the Justice League and Batman.

"My vision is blurred, but I feel the o and k." Starfire said to him. Robin was relieved that Starfire wasn't doubled over in pain like last time. Miss. Martian came over a bit closer to her uncle and Starfire.

"It would be more helpful if Timoko put her shield down." Miss. Martian said causing the little Japanese girl to jump. Miss. Martian is a skilled mind reader, but her powers have been trained even further to read the brain fully. Miss. Martian had gotten serious vibes from Timoko's fear of Starfire being hurt. Miss. Martian was reading the young girl's mind when her subconscious came up and she could feel a light shield around Starfire to protect her form the power of the crystal. The shield dissipated as soon as Miss. Martiand said something about the shield and light flicker around Starfire disappeared leaving her fully exposed to the crystal in front of her.

Note Corner

Yes it is cliffhanger time already. Sorry for me not being here in awhile, but life makes you busy sometimes. I'm also gonna try to alternate with writing this story and Life is Just Crazy, because someone wrote to me and asked to start writing that again so I will. Until next time please review.

JGirl88


	7. Chapter 7

Just So Close For Me and One Step Closer For You

I'm so sorry, my computer crashed a while ago and I've been uber busy with life and updating my other story. And, I just got a new puppy to foster, so training her as well. Anyway here's the next chapter that you all have been so patiently waiting for. (Own Nothing ;)

Starfire flinched waiting for the full on blast of pain she had received earlier upon seeing the crystal. The crystal began to glow and Starfire's body was almost swallowed up by the bright red glow of power when it suddenly stopped and released the young Tamaranian princess from its grasps. Starfire faltered a little bit and watched the crystal turn to normal in its suspended prison like state in the containment unit it was being kept in. Everyone was stunned into silence that a pin could be heard dropping after watching the crystal go from full power to almost a hibernation state. Finally someone spoke up out of curiosity.

"What happened? Why didn't it have the same effect on you like it did the last time, Star?" Beastboy questioned inching toward the crystal to get a better look at it.

"I am… not sure Beastboy." Starfire answered her green changeling friend with doubt about her knowledge of X'ahl and what was really going on inside the crystal prison. Starfire took the containment unit that held the crystal within it and left the Batcave. When Starfire exited the secret elevator leading into the mansion Alfred was there polishing a vase when he saw Starfire and the foreign jewel.

"Your highness, do you need some assistance?" Alfred said with a small bow to her and eyeing the odd jewel that seemed to float in some weird tube with glowing buttons and nobs. Starfire looked up at the old butler. He seemed very kind. At first she was going to ask if he would kindly show her to her room, but Starfire was getting a little tired of being escorted to her dwellings and being treated as royalty, even though she was. The best place where Starfire could usually think anywhere was the same place.

"Could you please show me to the roof?" Starfire questioned to Alfred. Alfred was almost about to object to her request knowing that Master Bruce would not want any prying eyes to see her, when he saw the look on the princess's face. She looked defeated and just stared at the containment unit with the red crystal in it. Alfred sighed and nodded while he led Starfire up to the roof.

Starfire sighed and stared at the crystal hugging her knees to her chest. Her mind just kept replaying X'ahl's story over and over again. The top of Batman's mansion was narrow and flat with steal beams up along the roof so one wouldn't fall off. It wasn't very roomy or homey like the roof on Titan's Tower was. The roof was more lonely and eerie to be up on. Starfire sighed and was about to go back inside when the entrance to the roof was opening up, letting a figure cross over to where Starfire was. Starfire got up abruptly and recognized the figure to be Miss. Gordon as Alfred had called her. Barbra was in fighting stance when she recognized the girl in front of her.

"I didn't know anybody was up here." Miss. Gordon said relaxing her body but still kept herself alert.

"I asked Alfred if he would be so kind as to bring me up here. If I am disturbing you I can…" Starfire said as she grabbed the containment unit and readied to leave the roof but was cut off.

"No, no…it's ok. Besides we haven't formally met yet. Hi I'm Barbra, but just call me Batgirl." Barbra said as she stretched her hand out to Starfire. Starfire noticed that Batgirl was now in uniform with her mask/hood off and hanging along her back. Starfire stretched out her hand to Batgirl's and shook it.

"I am Starfire and it is very nice to officially meet you." Starfire said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Is that the thing you guys came here for?" Batgirl questioned as she saw the ruby red crystal in the containment unit Starfire was still holding. Starfire nodded a looked down at it for a moment. "What is it exactly? I've seen it so many times at the JL HQ, but no one really knew what it was." Batgirl questioned as she leaned down to get a better look at the foreign jewel. Starfire's grip tightened on the containment unit.

"It is a powerful being from my home world. She is very important to our history and I must keep this out of sister's grasp because of the weapon she wishes to build from all five pieces of the crown." Starfire answered a bit rushed. She was uncertain how much she should reveal about X'ahl to a person she was not certain of knowing and upset that Robin would not talk to her about Batgirl. He always seemed to avoid the question whenever she got a moment to speak with him.

"Crown… weapon… person? What exactly is this thing?" Batgirl started to question in an interrogating voice. It seemed Starfire was changing every little detail about this jewel, which she was not. It was extremely complicated for an outsider to truly understand X'ahl's story. Starfire was starting to get a little worried about what to say when a giant blast destroyed the part of the roof the two heroines had been standing on and hurling them toward the ground below.

Batgirl grabbed her grappling hook and had it catch on to another part of the roof to stop her fall while Starfire started to fly after the containment unit she had dropped. She caught it just seconds before it hit the ground. Then suddenly, Blackfire dropped out of the sky with a force of a thousand tons, landing on Starfire knocking the wind out of her.

"You didn't think I would let you get the missing piece to X'ahl's crown did you?" Blackfire asked grabbing her sister by the hair while Starfire was still trying to get air back into her lungs. Blackfire dropped Starfire and headed toward the containment unit. Starfire lit up as she hurled herself toward her sister knocking them both out of the range of X'ahl.

"You will not have X'ahl's crown sister." Starfire said in commanding voice trying to pin Blackfire down on the ground.

"Let… Me… GO!" Blackfire shouted as she threw her off and slammed her into the giant mansion. She made her way over to the containment unit once more. Blackfire picked it up and then suddenly the gem began to glow almost causing pain to surge throughout Blackfire's body, but it was stopped. Starfire gasped in amazement seeing this happen.

"Why are you unharmed by the crystal's effect?" Starfire questioned as she tried to stand. Blackfire looked back at her sister and smirked.

"Because sister dear I didn't just listen to a fairy tale my whole life. I actually did some research and found out that X'ahl's gems will attack a Tameranian royal and destroy them. But I have this fancy belt here, courtesy of the Citadel." Blackfire referenced the odd accessory around her waist. It was gray but the Citadel and ancient markings of the Citadel were on it in red.

"You will not get away with this Blackfire!" Starfire shouted as she rose to her feet. Starfire was about to tackle Blackfire again when something latched on to her making her arms and ankles immobile. She noticed that she was captured in what looked like a giant red X around her waist and legs. Realization hit faster than the speed of light. Red X appeared by Blackfire's side immediately after Starfire was caught. Blackfire aimed two giant purple starbolts at her younger sister.

"Say goodbye sister dear." Blackfire said smiling evilly with her eyes glowing a vibrant violet color. Starfire's eyes widened in fear and gasped as she saw that her death would be by her sister's doing. But then Cyborg's sonic cannon shot out at Blackfire causing her to miss but a white shield had formed around Starfire as the miss fired starbolts flew out. Several shots came Red X's way causing him to fly back as well. The shield dissipated around Starfire and Rose used one swift move to cut Starfire free from her binds.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Wondergirl questioned as she helped her friend up. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy came running over to Starfire in a huge rush.

"I am fine but we must get the crystal!" Starfire exclaimed pointing over to the containment unit lying under a tree. Beastboy saw where it was and transformed into an orangutan and went over to retrieve it. As he was about to reach it an old enemy caught Beastboy by surprise changing him back.

"No way." Beastboy stated as he looked up a Gordanian guard, fully armed and ready for a fight.

"You didn't think I would come empty handed? Did you?" Blackfire questioned rhetorically as she made her way to the Titans and Justice League that had arrived on the scene after the explosion. Robin clenched his teeth together when he saw the army of Gordanians ready for a fight and guarding Blackfire as well.

"Teen Titans GO!" Robin shouted as the entire Teen Titan organization leapt forward to stop the Gordanians. The Justice League joined as well fighting off this new enemy. Starfire had just defeated one when she noticed a familiar looking Gordanian handing Blackfire the containment unit. Starfire's eyes began to glow green once more flying over the giant battle and making her way towards her sister. Blackfire saw her and handed the crystal over to the Gordanian as she flew over towards her sister. They both met up in the sky with both eyes glowing violently with their own colors.

"Why are the Gordanians here? This is not their fight?" Starfire questioned her sister while preparing herself for any of her sister's awful tricks.

"You don't recognize them? Those are the same Gordanians that were going to deliver you to the Citadel before you and your bratty friends defeated them and put each one into exile. They willingly agreed to help take you and your 'friends' down and I will grant them some power when I have ultimate control." Blackfire explained with an evil smirk upon her face. Then Blackfire began shooting starbolts at Starfire, while Starfire hurled herself into Blackfire causing both to plummet to the ground. They hit the ground with the full force of a plane crash. Starfire was disoriented for a moment when Blackfire hit her with a starbolt knocking her several feet away from their crash sight. Starfire was dizzy for a moment then she shook it off.

"Goodbye troqy scum." a Gordanian said over Starfire as Blackfire came forth aiming a giant starbolt that seemed to be enhanced by some machine. The starbolt was 7 times bigger than that of a normal one. She took the shot a Starfire.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted just as Blackfire shot at Starfire. What no one noticed was that Raven was watching Starfire after she had flown into the sky to fight her sister. She came to Starfire's aid as soon as she could and when Blackfire shot at Starfire, Raven swooped in and teleported them both to safety. But Raven cut it close getting hit by the starbolt and burning most of her upper arm. Blackfire saw Starfire was safe and behind the Titans and Justice League. She knew it was time to go and she signaled the Gordanians to seize what they were doing.

"Can't stay here forever now can I? And Starfire, you just lost." Blackfire stated as she flew out with the Gordanians while picking up Red X with the X'ahl's crystal. Starfire watched as her sister flew away with the missing piece of X'ahl's crown when she heard a loud cry of agony from behind her. Most of the upper part of Raven's left arm was had been severely burned. It was awful to look at causing a twinge of guilt course through Starfire.

"Raven, you are hurt! You need medical…" Starfire said turning to Raven reaching out for her when the sorceress pulled away. Everyone else noticed as well the severe damage on Raven's upper arm.

"I'm fine Starfire. I just need to feel it." Raven said hoping to get back to her room in the mansion. But she was stopped short by Beastboy with a concerned look on his face.

"It looks really bad Rae, maybe you should have someone look at it." Beastboy suggested reaching out for her arm when raven jerked away.

"It will heel a lot faster if I do it and don't call me Rae. My name is RaVEN." Raven stated at green changeling with teeth barred annunciating the very last part of her name to Beastboy.

"It might heel faster if you have someone patch it up and then you can feel the rest yourself." Cyborg suggested calmly to Raven in an understanding way. She sighed but gave in sensing the relief around her when she did give in.

"I'll have Alfred escort you to the medical bay." Batman said noticing how bad the burn was as well. Raven nodded and followed the elderly man to the Batcave which held the medical supplies that he needed to help the sorceress.

"The rest of you should get some rest. You should all regroup and figure out your next move." Wonderwoman said as she and everyone else went inside. Starfire stayed behind as her body was racked with guilt, confusion, and fear. Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy were almost inside when they noticed Starfire still standing outside looking up at the night sky.

"Star, aren't you coming inside?" Robin questioned as the three reached her. She turned quickly to them with giant tears in her eyes and very angry.

"How can we just do the standing here while my sister gets away! She is one more of the steps closer to destroying the whole universe and everyone wishes to relax! I must go after her!" Starfire shouted in anger and got ready to fly when all three boys pulled her down back to the ground.

"Starfire there's nothing we can do. We don't know where they're headed and it's only been a couple of weeks since Blackfire stole the map telling her where all the gems were. If those gems are spread out throughout the galaxy we've got plenty of time to get her." Cyborg said as he talked to Starfire gently. The tears in her eyes were no longer there, but instead streaming down her face. Robin wiped one away.

"As soon as Raven is feeling better we'll leave here and head to Tamaran to ask for some help or anything that can tell us how to stop Blackfire." Robin said to her in a calm way. She nodded but looked down.

"If I had been stronger Raven would not be hurt and we would still have the crystal." Starfire said. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Beastboy with a big grin on his face.

"Blackfire had that weird belt thingy, Red X, and the Gordanians. There was no way you could have held them off by yourself and hold onto the crystal. And besides, like us, Raven's your friend and she was happy, somewhat, to make sure you didn't die." Beastboy said still wondering if Raven was ever happy. Starfire smiled but a question was burning in the back of her mind.

"Blackfire said something strange to me. Do you remember when I saw the crystal and the pain overwhelmed me?" Starfire asked her friends.

"Yeah, does Blackfire know something about that?" Robin questioned going into detective mode.

"She said X'ahl's crystals will attack a Tameranian royal and kill them. Why am I still alive?" she asked.

JGirl88's NOTE CORNER

So sorry for not being here in like forever but I have been super busy lately. But summer started for me and I will be updating more often. The next story I'll update is Life is Just Crazy. I'm trying to go back and forth between that and this. Thanks for being so patient with me so review please. I also take constructive criticism

P.S. I know I probably misspelled Gordanian and Tameran I'll try to fix the spellings on those next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Our Next Move

Sorry about the lengthy wait, first I had to write a chapter for Life is Just Crazy and I've been suffering from writer's block. From now on, each chapter will contain more detail instead of being short and to the point, so here it is. Own nothing but the idea.

Raven was extremely annoyed having been taken down to the Bat cave and being patched up by the servant when everyone knew she was more than capable of healing herself. Raven was getting very agitated and she could tell the medicine the butler put on her wound wasn't helping at all. Raven let out an agitated sigh, but the butler paid no attention to the sorceress and continued to work on her arm. He was now using medical tweezers to pull dead skin and glass shards out of Raven's injury. He got a huge piece out and made raven wince at the awful pain. She pulled her arm away and stared angrily at the butler.

"Just let me heal it myself. I'm a healer and I'm pretty sure it would go a lot faster if I wasn't stuck here with you." Raven said in her monotone voice releasing tiny bits of her anger. She stared daggers at the butler, but he seemed unfazed by her. It almost seemed as if he was expecting this treatment from Raven.

"Miss. Raven I know very well that you are more than capable of healing yourself, but I think it would save you more time and strength if you would at least let me finish removing the unwanted substances in your arm and secure it with some gauze." Alfred said as he took Raven's arm once more and worked on it without so much as a second thought. Raven sighed in defeat and let the man continue to do his job. Her head shot up when she heard footsteps approaching. Raven saw Starfire coming. Starfire sat down on the other bed across from Raven. Starfire gave a weak smile than glanced down in shame after seeing her friend's injury clearly for the first time. Starfire had not seen how bad it was outside in the dark, but now it looked just awful. There was no fresh skin it was all burned and red or scalded to a crisp. Fresh blood flowed around the more serious of the injuries. There also seemed to be shards of fragmented glass where Raven landed from trying to save her when she quickly escaped, saving Starfire. Starfire was now racked with even more guilt and Raven could feel every last bit of it.

"I am so sorry Raven; I did not mean to cause you so much harm. If I had done the seeing of the blast earlier you would not be here." Starfire said as she looked down at her hands. Starfire held back the urge to cry in defeat and injuring one of her best friends. Starfire was determined to not show any more signs of weakness and wanted to prove herself stronger. But it still didn't change the fact the Raven was injured.

"Starfire, it's ok. I've been through a lot worse than this; especially if it's a fight between Beastboy and Cyborg over meat verses tofu." Raven said cracking a small smile to Starfire. Starfire looked up and smiled at her; she knew Raven never got injured between Cyborg and Beastboy's usual debate but it was Raven's way of showing that she wasn't upset with her. If Raven was angry or upset you would know right away, because you would be in for a world of pain. Alfred had finished up on Raven's arm and began wrapping it securely in gauze to prevent any germs or more harm to Raven's arm. He offered Raven a sling but she scoffed at it and said no thanks. Alfred started cleaning up when Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy came down to see Raven and Starfire. Beastboy came up and examined Raven's arm. Raven pushed him off but Beastboy still kept a close eye out. She saw the hurt in his face when she pushed him away and felt very guilty.

"Sorry." she said quickly, Beastboy gave a toothy grin and she rolled her eyes at him until she turned her attention back to Starfire.

"By the way, what's our next move now that Blackfire has the crystal?" Raven asked as she got up from the medical bed and back onto her feet. Starfire shook her head in contemplation. She was also wondering the same thing.

"Is there a backup map on Tamaran or any clues as to how we can stop Blackfire?" Cyborg asked while trying to help by giving some sort of leverage they could go on. Starfire shook her head and got up as well.

"X'hal's crown is to be kept secret. I was very surprised myself when I saw that my sister had a map to the gems' location. I do not think the council of Tamaran would have made the copy." Starfire said. Now that she thought of it, the council had not been very trustworthy since the reign of her parents.

"So that is the only map to tell us where the ultimate weapon is, and it's in the hands of your sister, and we have no way of stopping it?" Beastboy questioned a little worried as the reality of their situation sunk in. Raven glared at him in annoyance but understood where Beastboy was coming from. Starfire thought for a moment about the stories of X'ahl from her childhood. Every time she heard the story it was always told that the gems to X'ahl's crown were lost forever in the deepest reaches of the universe. And yet there was a map to the gems' location, except for the one they had found here on Earth. Blackfire not only had an army, but the map to the ultimate weapon with no way of stopping her. No one had ever destroyed X'ahl. They just imprisoned her to keep Tamaran save from her wrath and power. Their only tiny sliver of hope at having any chance to stop Blackfire or X'ahl was to go to Tamaran and look through the royal archives.

"The graveness of our situation has gotten the worse then I ever did the imagining. **If** there is any chance at stopping my sister it would be on Tamaran. I am very sorry to be doing the dragging of everyone across the universe, if you wish to remain here on Earth I can go and ask help from my brother and Galfore. "They surly can help…" Starfire began but was cut off by Raven.

"Trust us even if we wanted to stay we couldn't because Robin would probably make us all go." Raven began as Robin narrowed his eyes at her, which causes the others to hold back their fits of laughter. "Even if Robin didn't make us we would still go anyways to help you." Raven concluded after glaring at Robin and giving him the 'you know I'm right stare'. It was then Beastboy who piped up.

"Yeah, besides we're a team and if one of us goes to Tamaran we all go to Tamaran. And if one of us eats tofu we all eat.." Before Beastboy could finish with his encouragement, and sneak in an attempt at getting everyone to become vegetarian, Cyborg put a hand over his mouth to finish his thought.

"We all can eat whatever we like instead of that nasty tofu. And we would never leave you hanging like that girl." Cyborg said with a huge grin while releasing Beastboy. Starfire smiled and looked at Robin for reassurance of this. He nodded gently to her and smiled.

"It looks like we need to pack tonight and head home to the T-Ship so we can leave as soon as possible." he said while shrugging his shoulders. Starfire gave a small nod and got up from her sitting place. They all followed Alfred to the elevator and headed back to the mansion. While waiting in the elevator Beastboy brought up a point that the others had overlooked.

"What are we going to tell everyone else? 'Thanks for coming all this way but we got to go now, so see ya.' I mean, that seems a little weird and rude." Beastboy said as they rode up. Robin thought for a moment on what to tell the others since all of them needed to leave soon for Tamaran if they wanted any chance of stopping Blackfire. The steel metal doors open and the five Titans and Alfred step off the elevator. Not long after Raven stepped off the elevator when she was almost tackled by three young children and an oversized teddy bear. Sarah and Timoko also stepped into the room to greet the others.

"They were worried about you so I let them stay by the elevator until you came back up." Sarah explained as she came up to the Titans. Timoko went up to Starfire to see if she had been injured also in the battle earlier that night. Raven held Teether in her good arm and assured the children that she was alright.

"Hey isn't it sort of past their bedtimes?" Beastboy asked referring to the four children. Cyborg rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sarah giggled at him and explained.

"You try putting four kids to bed with super powers who just want to see if their friend is alright. Besides, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby's room were in different halls than Timoko's." Sarah explained to the green teen. Beastboy nodded in understanding Sarah and her situation as babysitter while the other Titans were facing a dangerous threat at the moment. The small Japanese girl looked up at Starfire knowing that the gem she had gotten earlier that day was gone.

"What are you going to do now that your sister has that jewel thing?" Timoko asked. Starfire ruffled her ebony hair for a moment before sighing sadly. Timoko was guessing that this would not be good news by the look on Starfire's face. Her expression was almost similar to the one when the two met for the first time in Tokyo, Japan. Sadness, disappointment, worry, confusion; it was all there.

"We are going back to Tamaran to look for a way to stop my sister and hopefully find the map of backup." Starfire replied with a sad smile. Timoko held onto Starfire's hand and then released a yawn she had been holding back for a while. The other three yawned as well and their eyelids began to droop. Raven looked up at the grandfather clock in the room noticing the time that had gone by.

"It is past your bedtimes. Come on, time for bed." Raven said while already heading for the stairs. The children groaned but followed Raven anyway, as they climbed the red carpeted stairs up to their room for a peaceful night of sleep. Starfire took Timoko and they headed upstairs for bed as well.

"We also need the good night resting as well, little one." Starfire said as she and the small child went upstairs closely behind Raven. Beastboy stretched his arms a moment before turning to Robin about the situation he had brought up earlier.

"So what are we going to tell everyone?" Beastboy asked as Robin gave him his full attention. Robin shrugged and thought a moment before curiosity got the best of the only female currently in the den where everyone was.

"Tell who what?" Sarah asked as Cyborg put his arm over her shoulders. Robin was now deep in thought on what a valid explanation would be that did not sound rude but got everyone out fast enough for them to leave tomorrow.

"We have to go back to the Tower tomorrow to get ready to launch, but we can just tell people 'Yo, get out of the mansion now, even though we all asked you here on such short notice!' It just doesn't work like that." Cyborg explained to young college student. Sarah nodded her head in agreement. Sarah thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers as a "light bulb" went off in her head.

"Why don't you guys say that the paparazzi are suspicious of tonight's activities and that the Titans need to leave A.S.A.P. before everyone's cover is blown?" Sarah suggested her idea enthusiastically. Robin thought for a moment before nodding.

"Perfect, thanks Sarah." Robin said as he Beastboy, Cyborg, and Sarah left the den to go to their rooms for some well-deserved shut eye. Sarah grinned at the compliment. An ease was swept over the three males as one small thing had been lifted from their shoulders. The next morning Sarah and Beastboy had already spread the 'news' of the paparazzi and why everyone was being rushed off so quickly. Robin explained everything he could to the Justice League. He also had a very long discussion with Batman the night before and they were still edgy around each other but things were better than when Robin left to go solo. Not good, just better. Now Robin was packing his things to leave when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm a little busy." Robin said because he was not really in the mood for questions or company at the moment. He heard the door swing open despite him telling the person right now was not a good time. The visitor was quiet and did not say a word upon entering, waiting for Robin to speak or turn around first. But instead Robin folded up one his uniforms, put it into the suitcase and continued with the rest of his items not paying attention to who had just entered.

"You've really grown up since the last time we saw each other. But the silent treatment is still a little immature." Batgirl said as she leaned against the door watching Robin for any reaction to her voice. Robin stiffened and turned around to face her. He was not as relaxed as he would have been before he left. He seemed so tense, as if waiting for the girl in front of him to strike. But she remained still. The atmosphere in the room was cold and very fragile. Batgirl felt unease toward Robin.

"I told you I was busy, so sorry for the _'immaturity'_, but you were the one who came in without an invite." Robin said as he crossed his arms and stared at the girl. Batgirl was a little confused and hurt by the cold treatment she was receiving. She wondered what was wrong with him this time.

"Sorry, I just came to see you off… privately." she said as she made her way over to the bed and sat down. Robin watched her and waited patiently for her to continue. "So what's wrong now? Why is everyone leaving all the sudden?" Batgirl questioned. Robin contemplated answering her then gave in to tell her.

"We're leaving for Tamaran, so we need to get back home as soon as possible." Robin answered as he stared at her for a moment. In all the years he'd been gone Batgirl did not seem to have changed at all. Sure she was a hair taller and more mature but she still seemed like her old self and talking to him as if he had never left. But he had.

"You guys are still trying to stop the alien and her monster army? That girl has you going into battle with no idea what you guys are doing; SHE IS GOING TO GET YOU KILLED! She must have you wound up tight if you're so blind to follow her wherever her alieness takes you!" Batgirl exclaimed getting angrier by the minute. The foreign, red head, copy, wannabe was going to get Robin killed. And he would gladly do it too. She is nothing more than a fake of the original and that is what she thought Robin saw in Starfire. She thought Robin was only with the girl because she was a rebounder, or an image of what Robin saw to be Batgirl. But Batgirl was dead wrong. Sure there were some physical similarities between Starfire and Batgirl with the red hair, green eyes but Starfire was so much more than what Batgirl was. She has a strong and very powerful ability to remind Robin that he was not just a hero, but human. Not many people, if any, are as close to Robin as she is. Robin was not as hard as he used to be, he was, at certain times, relaxed. And it seemed like Starfire was the only one able help him achieve that. There is more than just that reason why Starfire was…more. But right now that was the strongest reason. It angered Robin to be accused of being used and following Starfire blindly into the fray (which has happened), but Robin was not following Starfire blindly this time. This time the whole universe could be destroyed and it was his job as a hero to stop it.

"I'm doing my job as a hero, I will continue to do my job whether Starfire is involved or not." Robin said sternly while looking at Batgirl for any reaction. She huffed knowing he was just as stubborn as Batman was. But she had to try one last move to get him to stay here with her and not leave again, especially with another girl. She started to leave the room before she spoke to Robin one last time.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to. You could always come back here, or, I hear Bludhaven needs a hero more than Jump City does. Let me know if you want to stay." Batgirl said as she closed the door behind her. She got the reaction she wanted when she saw Robin freeze a moment when she spoke about the option of Bludhaven. Robin had a choice, there was always a choice. Would he really leave behind the Titans and start a new life in Bludhaven? Batgirl didn't know, but she felt satisfied by his reaction and walked down the hall to the Batcave to wish the Titans off. Robin had been keeping tabs on a city called Bludhaven. It was close to Gotham but was ten times worse. It needed to be straighten out soon, but Robin also had the duty as a leader to the Teen Titans, which he helped form. Robin thought for a moment when he saw something from the corner of his eye telling him what decision to make at this moment.

"Where is Robin? We must be leaving soon and he is not here." Starfire questioned to her fellow teammates who were loading their bags into the T-Car. Cyborg looked over the car from the back while he was shoving the bags into the car's trunk with much effort, yet not succeeding.

"I don't know, but he better get here soon if he wants room for all his junk." Cyborg said while rearranging the luggage once more trying to get it to fit. Beastboy walked up to Starfire to keep her from worrying.

"Don't worry Star, maybe he forgot something and he can't find it." Beastboy said with a comforting smile. Starfire nodded a moment and gasped as she realized she had also forgotten something very important.

"Oh, Beastboy that reminds me that I too have also almost forgotten…" Starfire began as everyone turned their heads when they heard familiar footsteps coming their way. They saw the famous 'Boy Wonder' coming with his luggage and an oversized larva tucked under his arm. Starfire smiled in delight and flew up to him. She grabbed Silkie from him and started to coo at the worm. Raven and Beastboy came over while Robin went to hand his luggage to Cyborg.

"What took you so long?" Raven questioned in her usual monotone voice. Her arms were crossed and a little annoyed at this mixed feeling she was sensing from him. Beastboy also came up to hear the answer as he stood by Raven.

"I was chasing Silkie all over the mansion. I also had a lot on my mind." Robin said. Raven nodded and accepted his answer. Beastboy followed as they both got ready to leave. Robin had thought about Bludhaven, but decided against it for now. Right now he had the universe to save and he wasn't just going to leave everyone behind to go solo when they relied on him. He also didn't want be alone. He liked the company of his friends. They were sort of his family now and he couldn't leave them. Sure he did sometimes isolate himself from them but he always came out and enjoyed himself around the Titans. He especially couldn't leave when Starfire needed him and their relationship was just beginning. No, he was staying with them no matter what.

"I'm driving this time man. And don't protest because I studied where you came from and a map. We will stay away from the main roads but we are not messing up my paintjob again." Cyborg stated as he unlocked the car with his keys and got into the driver's seat. Robin rolled his eyes and heard Beastboy call shot gut before he could say anything. Raven got in the seat behind Beastboy and Starfire and Silkie were on the hump. Robin sighed a moment and looked up to the higher levels of the Batcave. He saw Batman watching the teenagers as they were piling into the custom made car. The Teen Titans had thanked Batman for his hospitality before they had all left and now Robin waved goodbye. Batman gave a nod and Robin got into the car next to Starfire. As soon Cyborg started the car, the circular platform lowered and rotated to let the T-Car run smoothly out of the tunnel without having to turn itself around. The T-Car glided down the tunnel it had come in from and headed out the tunnel toward home, or Titans Tower.

"Goodbye beautiful mansion and Batcave." Beastboy said as he turned around in his seat the best he could and waved goodbye. Raven rolled her eyes but would miss the big house, because it was less likely for someone to find her while she meditated.

"Hello Tamaran." Robin murmured as he relaxed into his seat. Starfire hands Silkie over to Beastboy for the car ride so that he would have a little more room. Starfire yawned and rested her head on Robin's shoulder to sleep. Robin just watched the scenery roll by. By this time tomorrow they would be on Tamaran searching for clues to help them stop Blackfire.

JGirl88's Author's Note Corned Time.

I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer now. This is where the story becomes more elaborate and Beastboy's and Raven's romance starts play out. 3 reviews are all I ask before I update. So enjoy.


End file.
